Numerous freestanding tables exist for use in offices and like environments. Such tables typically employ leg structures disposed adjacent opposite ends of the table and fixed to the underside of the table top. As a variation, some tables employ an undercarriage which extends under and directly engages the table top, and which at opposite ends is rigidly and often times permanently joined to downwardly projecting legs. The undercarriage, however, is often structurally bulky and complex, and is not readily adaptable or suitable for use with different sizes or arrangements of table tops.
This invention relates to a table employing an improved undercarriage or supporting structure for the table top, which supporting structure utilizes simple elements or modules which can be readily assembled to provide a desirably strong and rigid support while still providing desirable aesthetics, and which can be readily adapted for use in conjunction with other cooperating elements to provide modified supporting structures suitable for accommodating a variety of different table top shapes and/or arrangements of adjacent table tops.
In the table of the invention, an enlarged table top is secured to a supporting structure disposed under the top for supportive engagement with a floor. The supporting structure includes a beam which extends longitudinally of the top directly adjacent the underside for fixed securement thereto. The beam is defined by a pair of elongate but sidewardly spaced tubular beam members which are rigidly joined together. An upright leg structure is provided adjacent at least one end of the table and includes a pair of upright but sidewardly spaced leg members having upper ends which are disposed adjacent the ends of the beam elements. A removable bracket includes opposed bracket parts which clamp the leg members therebetween, and one of the bracket parts has cantilevered support rods which telescope into the adjacent ends of the beam members for fixed securement thereto.